


Was it a dream?

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Het Relationship, Dreams, F/M, Preseries
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preserie. L'amore tra Sam e Jessica viene disturbato da una minaccia di morte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was it a dream?

Sam si chinò a baciare la sua fidanzata prima di uscire da lei. “Dio, Jess! Sei fantastica!” esclamò rotolando sul suo lato del letto con un sospiro appagato.  
Jessica rise mettendosi su un fianco per accarezzargli i capelli. “Anche tu non sei male...” mormorò con una linguaccia, mentre il suo compagno metteva su il suo miglior broncio.  
“Sei cattiva!” si lamentò, ma non resistette e scoppiò una risata allegra stringendosi la sua donna contro. “Ti amo, Jess.”  
“Anche io ti amo, Sam” rispose lei. Si coccolarono ancora per qualche minuto e alla fine si addormentarono.  
Sam Winchester non avrebbe potuto desiderare una vita migliore: lontano dai pericoli del suo antico mestiere, lontano dai rimproveri paterni, conduceva un'esistenza normale con la più dolce e bella delle ragazze che avesse mai incontrato. Gli mancava solo suo fratello Dean; se ci fosse stato lui tutto sarebbe stato perfetto.  
È solo un'illusione, Sammy...  
Il ragazzo corrugò la fronte confuso: quella voce sconosciuta gli risuonava nella testa, disturbando il suo sonno. Si mosse per cercare una posizione migliore e si accorse che le sue braccia stavano abbracciando l'aria.  
“Jess?” chiamò aprendo gli occhi. Era solo, in una stanza che non aveva mai visto; sentiva il vento freddo sulla pelle nuda e rabbrividì, ma intorno a lui non c'era niente per coprirsi. Fu allora che i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli gialli del demone, in piedi in fondo al letto. Sam sentì il cuore mancargli un battito mentre si rannicchiava dalla parte opposta, contro i cuscini. Calmati, è solo un incubo... disse a se stesso. Tra poco si sarebbe svegliato e tutto sarebbe finito.  
“Questo non è un sogno, Sam” rispose il demone senza scomporsi. “È la tua vita che lo è, quella che ti illudi di star vivendo in questo momento.”  
Il cuore del ragazzo batteva così forte che lo sentiva rimbombare nelle orecchie. “Dov'è Jessica? Cosa le hai fatto?” chiese rabbioso.  
“Io non le ho fatto nulla... per ora...” Azazel fece un sorriso malizioso, avvicinandosi lentamente a Sam che si allontanò ancora di più, schiacciandosi contro la parete alle sue spalle.  
“Non osare toccarla o ti giuro...” mormorò, ma la risata del demone spezzò le sue parole.  
“Mi giuri cosa? Di trovarmi o uccidermi? Già sentita, è quello che mi disse tuo padre tanti anni fa, quando tu eri poco più di un neonato. Oh, a dire il vero non me lo disse chiaramente, ma lo pensava... e in fondo lo ha fatto, non ha smesso di cercarmi. John avrà tanti difetti però mantiene le promesse.”  
Per Sam era difficile adesso ascoltarlo; quello che gli stava davanti era il mostro che gli aveva ucciso la madre e lo aveva condannato ad un'esistenza di caccia e di fuga, in nome della vendetta.  
“Cosa vuoi da me?” gli sibilò contro, pronto a scattare in avanti come un serpente se Azazel si fosse avvicinato troppo. “Mi hai rovinato la vita una volta, non ti permetterò di farlo ancora. Lascia andare Jessica.”  
“Sai, Sammy... quello che odio di voi uomini è che siete dei piccoli ingrati. Vi si dà un grande dono e voi non riuscite ad apprezzarlo.” Il demone scosse la testa, dandosi un atteggiamento rassegnato come un consumato attore di teatro. “Non farò niente a Jessica ma in cambio voglio che tu torni a cacciare.”  
“Cosa?” Il ragazzo lo fissò incredulo. “Io non ho nessuna intenzione di tornare a cacciare. È questa la vita che voglio!”  
“E se Jess dovesse morire?”  
A quella domanda, Sam aprì e richiuse la bocca più volte incapace di parlare. La sola idea di perdere l'amore della sua vita gli era insostenibile: ancora non si rendeva conto di star pericolosamente imboccando la strada percorsa anni prima da suo padre. “Non... non farle del male...” sussurrò, cercando di dare alla sua voce un tono duro, senza però riuscire a nascondere il tremore della sua voce.  
“Se dovesse succedere, non sarà stata colpa mia... ma tua. Tu una scelta ce l'avevi.” Azazel sorrise di nuovo e schioccò le dita.  
Un raggio di luce investì Sam che fu costretto a chiudere gli occhi. Quando gli riaprì, era di nuovo nel suo letto, stretto a Jessica. La ragazza lo stava fissando con sguardo preoccupato. “Stai bene, Sam? Ti stavi lamentando nel sonno...” gli disse, accarezzandogli una guancia.  
Il ragazzo stava per risponderle, ma la normalità di quella camera e l'amore della sua compagna gli avevano infuso un senso di pace che lentamente aveva mitigato nella sua mente le parole del demone.  
“Niente, Jess, era solo un sogno” mormorò Sam, dandole un lieve bacio sulle labbra.


End file.
